together we stand
by cats 'n' bats
Summary: Rayya has been signed by Galbatorix to be the servant for the new rider, Murtagh. At first meeting emotions rise between them, will they be able to be together Murtaghxoc


Rpov

I stared at the mountains, they retained there blood like colour as normal. Barely any trees rose from the ground there, a place of darkness and death. A graveyard of those lost in the war. I sighed and returned to my cleaning duties. I was made in the kings castle, I had never left the castle in my lifetime but still seen disturbing things. I was orphan place on the doorstep of the castle, what parent would leave there child in a place like this.  
I pair of soldiers past, they each gave me a nod, I returned their gesture with a small smile. i had heard rumours from the other maids that a new rider was now in the kings power. I was to be their servant when he returned, to tend to their every need, that would be fun, another arrogant person to tend to.  
"Rayya, he's here. You know the dragon wing, his rooms there." I nodded at the solider who appeared suddenly. So it was a he. i walked up the spiral staircase, holding part of my dress up to stop myself falling.

I knocked on the door, a deep-ish voice told me to come in. I opened the door slowly, I removed a strand of brown hair from my face. He didn't look at me just stared out the window, a large red wine coloured dragon was curled at the opposite end of the room.

"What does he want now, to come with you and kill some more people?" he had a dark humour to his voice, but a sigh of sorrow escaped his lips.

"No, I am your maid and servant. The king sent me to "tend to your every need" He looked me, staring for a moment then looked to my eyes. He stood up. I bowed quickly not to offend, I was afraid of being hit.

"Don't bow, I hate that crap. I don't want to boss you about." I stepped forward, he seemed nicer then the rest of them here.

"I'd rather be bossed about by you then the twins." He chuckled at my remark, even though I was serious.

"How'd you know I'm not more of a bastard then them?" he sat on his bed, his dark eyes shinned a little, I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"No one is worse them then sir." He told me to come closer, I obeyed him.

"Call me murtagh" He smiled at me.

"Why do you treat me, well like an equal or whatever. You don't seem like an arrogant ass like ever rider I've known." He looked to hid dragon who was now looking at me with giant eyes. He didn't frighten me, even though his teeth was slight bared.  
"You seem, well you don't glare at me or force me to do anything. Also you don't seem to be afraid of me or thron." Thron was the name of his dragon I guessed. I chuckled and stared at the dragon.  
"I've been around them so much they just seem like people to me now. They're more caring and loyal then any human. I admire there hearts so much." The dragon lifted his head towards me, I bowed slight to him.

Mpov

I stared at this girl, who was to be my servant amazed. Her beauty only suited a lady of high power. Her brown hair like chestnuts, her smile was happy unlike everything I've seen in my life.

_Don't get so attached to fast, she could be like the rest._ Throns voice interrupted my thoughts.

_I can see she's not, I look into her mind, and she's trapped here just like me._ He chuckled to himself. I put my attention back to the girl.

"What is your name?" she sat at the end of my bed slowly, never taking her eye off me.

"Rayya." She said simply. I had never been so intrigued by anything. I came closer to her, this was unlike me. I normally never took to some like this.

"you don't seem like a servant girl." She looked confused by my question. "Well you look, well your face. Nevermind." She nodded, not daring to to say anything. "I won't hurt you, I hate this place as much as you."

"Really?" I nodded, I looked at her rosy lips, dying to touch them. _Please, I may attack her with all these emotions your having._ Thron made a sickening sound. I shoved his thoughts out my head. She stood up. I did the same.

"Where you going?" I asked urgently.

"nowhere, I do as you want." She stood there, I hated controlling people like this, it made me feel…like my father.

"you don't have to do anything for me." She giggled, her cheeks flushed a rosey colour. I couldn't control myself; I stroked her cheek and wrapped my other arm around her waist. _Murtagh…_ Her had touched my face. A knock at the door destroyed the moment. We both stepped away from each other and stared at the floor.

"come in." I said.

**My first try at an eargon fanfiction (: I got a complete writers block with my twilight fanfiction but had an amazing story in mind for Eragon. Well I don't know about amazing (: I only own Rayya. Hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
